


Burgerpants Gets the Raise He Deserves

by SuperCaldera



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Human AU, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCaldera/pseuds/SuperCaldera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgerpants ruins his first chance to get a raise. He tries to redeem himself to Mettaton and says he'll do ANYTHING to get that raise. (really cliche  and eventual sex. Probably somewhat OOC :c )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Hell

**Author's Note:**

> My idea is that MTT has a hotel resort and it's pretty similar to the game, except more realistic. He does shows every week night and for some reason, there's a burger place with only one worker. In my HC, Burgerpants used to be a really big fan of MTT but then started working for him and was like oh shit he sucks. I try not to describe their appearances so the reader can kind of imagine their ideal human headcanon. Mettaton has black hair and BP has curly hair and I think that's all I describe? This first chapter doesn't have anything too naughty. But I promise it will come. MTT is a trans man who has had top surgery and BP is a cis guy. (Thank you to my roomie Naly for looking over this to see if it was half decent.)

Burgerpants groaned as he wiped sweat from his brow and flipped the last burger in the row. He glanced at the clock for the fortieth time in the past minute. 

‘Only twenty minutes until my break, where I can finally get away from the sickening smell of grease.’

There had been little activity on this particular day, mainly because there was no big performance tonight, so everyone was enjoying their time elsewhere than this torturous prison. He had been excited when he first got the job at “Mettaton’s Luxury Hotel”. He had thought working under one of his favorite celebrities would be a blessing that he would be rolling in riches and would get to be close to Mettaton. How wrong he had been about everything. He was only making minimum wage, not enough to fund his cigarette requirements, and had one break a day, being the only one working at the Burger Emporium. Vacations were out of the question.

Mettaton was a whole other story: he seemed like the nicest, sweetest person ever, but it was really all a gimmick. He was a complete fake. He was ruthless and probably enjoyed the suffering of his employees and drank their tears out of a diamond-studded cup. Well, at least, the fabulous hotel owner was cruel to him, writing humiliating songs regarding the poor employee and even giving him a horrible nickname after being caught doing something stupid.

Flashback

He had wanted to impress two girls he knew from his high school by bringing them limited edition burgers made with actual edible glitter in the buns. He snuck some out on his break, going into the alley behind the building where he knew they would be waiting. He decided sticking them in his pants would be the best way of transport, and loaded them up in his pockets. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to wear a belt that day. As he made his way out to the alley, he had heard a noise behind him. Mettaton was standing there, hands on his hips, glaring at him.  
“Just what do you think you’re doing out here?” he questioned. Stricken with fear, he let go of his pockets, causing several burgers to tumble out. He fumbled to make a response as he tried picking up the falling burgers and then, as if it couldn’t get any worse, Bratty and Catty showed up. The weight of the remaining burgers caused his pants to slide down his legs. He stood there, pantless in front of his boss and the girls he was trying to impress, looking like a fool. He covered his red face trying to contain his need to cry out of humiliation. To add salt to the wounds, Mettaton yelled “Hey, Burgerpants, once you’re done making a fool of yourself in front of everybody, get back to work!” His life had ended that day 

Present

That was one of the worst days of his life, he got quite a scolding from Mettaton and was told the cost of the ruined burgers would be taken out of his paycheck. Mettaton also surprised him with his very own new name-tag, engraved with the name causing him to be bombarded by customers asking him if that’s his real name. 

He snapped out of his daydreaming and served the final guests their burgers and ‘starfaits’. He gave them the trademark farewell and watched them leave. He walked over to the sink to get the cleaning supplies as he was not allowed on break until everything was spotless. He went over and locked the glass door, flipping over the sign to display “closed”. Sighing with relief, he began the monotonous task of spraying and wiping tables, replacing napkins and sweeping straw wrappers off the floor. He decided to listen to some music while cleaning, to try to calm himself. He was aching to finally go on break and smoke a cigarette. His headphones prevent him from hearing the soft tap of heels behind him as he swept up a fry. 

He hummed to himself quietly only to turn around and see a pair of leather clad legs. Attached to them was his boss, smiling sweetly as he sat on the counter. He jumped and dropped the broom he was holding.

“G-good evening Mr. Mettaton, I didn’t see you walk in.” he coughed to clear his throat. 

His heart was thudding now. Mettaton slid gracefully off the counter, his pink heeled boots tapping menacingly on the marble floor as he made his way over.

“Yes Burgerpants, you were too absorbed in your music to notice anything, I don’t know why I even keep you here.” 

Burgerpants felt his stomach drop, Mettaton sure liked to insult him and point out how worthless he was. He didn’t look his boss in the eye as he closed the distance between them. 

“Oh wait, yes I do. Because you have nowhere else to go... and I enjoy writing songs about how bad you are at everything” he grinned, flipping his glossy black hair out of face. 

Burgerpants knew he was right, he didn’t enjoy being at home with his shitty parents, all he could do was work at this shitty job so he could save up money and go on to hopefully achieve his dreams of being on stage. He kept that in mind as anger bubbled inside him. Mettaton was uncomfortably close to him, and he could smell the sickly, flowery perfume coming off of him and see the details of his pink and black eye makeup. As much as he hated him now, he couldn’t forget when he himself had yearned after Mettaton’s suaveness on screen. He was still nervous around him, but mainly because he didn't want to get fired and he to refrain from yelling at his boss. Burgerpants twisted his hands around each other anxiously as he thought of what he should say in order to not be killed. 

“Well, now that you’re done belittling me, what do you want?” He immediately regretted what he said as Mettaton’s face turned deadly.

“Always with your sass, darling...” Mettaton glanced at his nails, looking bothered. “I did come here with the intent to give you a raise since I’m so nice. However, I’m not satisfied with your attitude.”

Burgerpants wanted to punch himself. “I-I’m sorry Mr. Mettaton! I didn’t mean it that way...” he cried out, even though his boss was already walking away, his hips swaying. 

Mettaton turned back to glare at him. “Well, maybe you should’ve held your tongue, come to my office when I’m in a better mood and try asking me then. Tata for now~!” he said, slamming the back door behind him, leaving Burgerpants to think about his mistakes.

“Ugh, shit!” he shouted as he slammed a chair only for it to rock back and hit him. Frustrated, he walked over to grab his jacket hanging near the back door. He grabbed his cigarettes and lighter from the pocket and walked out the door and into the back alley. 

It was nippy outside since the sun was coming down. He sat back against a crate and pulled out a new cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He flicked the lighter on and lit the end. He sucked in, feeling the tension leave his body as he blew out the smoke. At times like these, he could relax and feel peaceful, just him, the night sky and a smoke. 

When the cigarette was burned out, he threw it on the ground to join the others and stepped on it. He went back inside to the finish the night shift, something he was not looking forward to. He figured he would go redeem himself to his boss afterwards.

He prepped the kitchen to get ready for the night, turning on the stove top and slicing lettuce and tomatoes. He knew Mettaton thought he sucked at his job, but in reality, no one else could handle a massive crowd of people by themselves. He could make burgers and starfaits all while keeping a smile on his face despite dying inside. That was pretty impressive.

When he was ready, he unlocked the doors and a few people streamed in, ready to eat.  
“How can I help you, valuable customers?” he said hoping his smile didn't look fake. They ordered their food and he went right to preparing it; five glamburgers with fries. Easy enough. The burger patties were already prepared he just had to assemble them. He wrapped five burgers in MTT brand wax paper, placing them on a tray along with fries. He placed them on the counter and signaled to the customers that the food was ready. 

Things continued at a slow pace for the rest of the night, until he finally closed the door for the day, he set about cleaning everything again, and made preparations for the next day. He ended the day by washing his hands and turning off the lights and locking the door. He ran his hand through his hair as he put his belongings into his messenger bag. He set off to go see his boss, practicing what he was going to say in his head as he walked. He made it to the main lobby, which was still brightly lit and populated by late night guests. He felt out of place, a lowly burger flipper among rich, well dressed people who turned their noses up at him as he shuffled by. 

He stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the up button. The silver doors slid open and he stepped in, quickly pressing the close door button. He pressed ‘Floor 10’ and scanned his employee card. The elevator zoomed up as he held on, closed spaced weren’t his thing. The elevator dinged as it reached its destination and the doors opened revealing a glamorous hallway with filled with doors. This was Mettaton’s personal floor, filled with VIP rooms for family members and close friends and then his office at the very end of the hall.

He made his way down to the office door, it was large and intimidating with its golden handle and large plaque that was inscribed with Mettaton’s name. He knocked on the door, and after a couple seconds of awkward silence he heard the power lock unlock, signaling his allowed entry. 

He swung open the heavy mahogany door, and closed it behind him. Mettaton’s office was sparkly with glittering floors and a chandelier. The walls were draped with sheer pink curtains and held showcases featuring Mettaton’s many awards and posters. A lounge area was to the right and his glass and chrome desk was to the left. All of it was very over the top in Burgerpants’ opinion. Mettaton was facing away in his desk chair as he held a glass of (presumably) red wine. He spun around when he heard Burgerpants step forward. 

“Ah, so you’ve come ask for forgiveness?” He set the glass down gently as Burgerpants walked forward, hands clenched at his sides. He reached Mettaton’s desk and took in a deep breathe.

“I-I just wanted to apologize for... what I said earlier.”

“Hmm, I suppose I can forgive you, just this once though!” Mettaton rose from his chair, walking around his desk to stand in front of it. Burgerpants stood there, relieved that he had successfully appeased his boss. He felt braver than normal.

“So... about that raise you were talking about?” He looked up at his boss.

Mettaton let out a loud laugh, covering his mouth partially with his hand as he tried regaining his dignity. Burgerpants wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not. 

“Oh my” He quieted his laugh and had lowered his voice “You thought you could just come up here and apologize and that would be enough?” 

He stalked forward, towering over Burgerpants in his stiletto heels. Burgerpants shrank back,

“Please, I really need it, I feel like I deserve it” He scratched the back of his neck.

“You? Deserving something from me? Honey, be grateful I even let you stand in my office in front of me.” His hands were on his hips and his eyes were squinted, boring into his employee’s very soul. 

Burgerpants took a step back, and began to feel that coming up here wasn’t such a good idea after all, maybe he didn’t really need that raise... but he did, there’s no way he could afford college at the rate he’s working at now. He had to try again.

“I’ll do anything, I’ll... I’ll work overnight, I won’t take time off...please.” He gave his best pleading face. Mettaton straightened up, and Burgerpants saw a wicked glint in his eye. 

“Ohoho... I like when you’re begging...” Mettaton took a step forward, Burgerpants was too scared to move.

“You’ll do anything... Burgerpants?” He questioned, placing his manicured hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Y-Yes?” 

He sounded unsure, but he really was kind of desperate for more money and he’s already been through a lot of shit anyways, there seemed to be nothing he couldn't handle.  
Mettaton smirked and pushed him back roughly onto a conveniently positioned armchair making him gasp when his bottom hit the chair. He looked up at the man towering over him as he brought his face closer. Burgerpants could feel his face get hotter as he tried to back up into the plush chair. ‘This is not good, I'm in too deep, and Mettaton is way too close... and way too attractive...” After Mettaton had stopped inching his head closer, he spoke in a low voice right into his ear.

“I’ll give it to you, on one condition...” His stomach dropped at the feeling of breathe on his ear and the sweet smell of flowery perfume. 

“What's uh, that?”  
“Sleep with me, darling.” Mettaton said bluntly.


	2. Gotta Get that Raise *sweats nervously*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgerpants questions his morals, Mettaton enjoys BP's suffering. Things get.... hot and heavy. Mainly hot because BP is a nervous baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HC that Burgerpants is completely untouched, and pretty insecure and nervous. 2000+ words of complete trash.

‘S-sleep? Like actual sleep or? That...?’Burgerpants sputtered out as a cold sweat ran over his entire body. 

He didn't want to insinuate anything, this could all be a cruel joke, or even part of his show. Mettaton chuckled and ran his left hand up the other’s upper thigh.

“What do you think I mean, idiot?” He growled, digging his nails into his thigh.

“I uhh, don’t want to assume anything, s-sir” He winced. Mettaton pulled back off of him, tired of waiting.

“Yes, I mean have sex...” He placed his hands on his wide hips. “Or we could forget about this... and I can take you up on that offer to work overnight...” he stepped back to sit on his desk, crossing his legs. 

“N-no! Im just... why?” Burgerpants was confused as to why his celebrity boss would even want that from him.

“Well let’s just say, I may have found your old blog... and was quite surprised.” He looked beyond pleased with himself as he turned his computer to face the other. 

On the screen was Burgerpants’ old Mettaton fan club blog, where he had raved about the idol, and had posted personal feelings about him as well, much to his chagrin . This was well before he had come to know the hell terror that Mettaton actually is. Burgerpants jumped from the chair causing a surprised look from his boss. 

“H-hey that’s invading my personal space!” he stood there, unsure of what to do.

“You did read the contract you signed when you began working here, right? As your employer, I am allowed to make sure my employees aren’t showcasing my brand in a bad way.” Mettaton turned his head back to the monitor. 

“But luckily I found the opposite of that... let’s see here.” 

Mettaton was scrolling through his blog, no doubt seeing everything humiliating.  
“Here we go! ‘Today I finally got to go to a live show for Mettaton, wow he was even hotter in person, I was close enough to take this awesome picture.” Mettaton snickered as he gazed at the blurry picture of his butt. Burgerpants was screaming internally at this exposure. Mettaton noticed the discomfort radiating off of his underling.

“My my, someone was quite the fan, wasn’t he?” he slipped off the desk with unparalleled poise and sauntered over to wrap his arms around Burgerpants’ shoulders.

“Why are you doing this? Why me?” he wanted nothing more than to run away from this situation.  
“I know you must still feel something for me, you don’t just fall in love with someone as hot as me and move on.” he pulled Burgerpants closer to him.

“B-but...” Burgerpants mumbled.

“But what, my dear?”

“I don’t understand why you want...” he took a deep breathe “Why do you want to do this, with me...” he trailed off looking at his feet. Mettaton loosened his grip and stared at the flustered mess in front of him.

“Well for starters, you’ve got to get that raise somehow after” He quirked his mouth. “aaand because I want to, I know you may be surprised that a famous person like would even think about sleeping with someone like you... but you know how much I love to please my fans.” he ran his hands down Burgerpants’ sides. 

“So? Still interested?” Mettaton said slyly, tilting his head.

Burgerpants considered the morality of this situation, would he hate himself for doing this? He didn’t feel initially repulsed though. He figured if Mettaton was okay with it, he shouldn’t wussy out, lest he have another song made about how much he sucks or one about how he missed his chance to get laid by a living sex god. 

“If you promise you’ll give me a raise, then I don’t see any downside about this...” He didn’t want to believe he had just agreed to have sex with Mettaton. 

“That’s the attitude!” Mettaton flung his arms up in excitement. Burgerpants gave his best smile.

“Just one thing.” Mettaton said sweetly.

“Hm?”

“You tell anyone about this, I will personally make sure that your worthless existence is wiped from this planet.” He said, lowering his voice.

Burgerpants gulped “G-got it.”

“Excellent!” Mettaton chirped and grabbed the other’s hand tightly as he led him to a door behind the desk. He unlocked it with a key from his pocket and pulled Burgerpants through the door giving him a devious smirk. 

The room looked like someone’s personal room, it was dark and warm and luxurious. There was a lounging area and a four poster bed and an entire mirrored wall to the left. The floor was covered in bags, clothes and various heeled shoes. This was no doubt Mettaton’s personal space. Mettaton turned to look at him up and down and he grinned sheepishly at him.

“First of all, you should probably clean yourself up. You smell like greasy meat.” 

Burgerpants looked down at himself. He was still wearing his grease covered red work shirt and pants but he wasn’t able to smell anything, probably since he spends most of his life standing over a hot grill.

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t know-” He was cut-off by Mettaton pointing his finger to an open door.

“There’s the bathroom, please hurry up.” He said blankly and went to sit on an armchair near the fireplace. Burgerpants nodded over to him and walked tentatively towards the door. He closed the door behind him and turned on the lights to reveal a very pink bathroom cluttered with beauty products and pink clothes. He opted to leave the door unlocked as he stripped out of his work uniform. As he was pulling off his socks he heard a knock on the door, startling him.

“Make sure you’re not wearing those disgusting clothes when you come back out here. Get something from my closet.” Mettaton exclaimed, muffled through the door. 

“Oh, ok...” Burgerpants glanced around and saw another door, assuming this was the closet Mettaton spoke of. 

He began to get the feeling that his boss had somehow planned this whole thing somehow, he had known that Burgerpants would do anything for a raise after being paid the same for so long. He stepped into the glass shower and turned on the spray of water, reveling in the fact that it was instantly warm. He searched for shampoo amongst the 13+ bottles Mettaton had stacked along the wall ledge. He settled on a red bottle that red: “MTT-Brand Watermelon-Scented 3-1 Beautifying Gel Wash”. 

He lathered himself in fruity bubbles, trying to get past the too real smell of watermelon. He began to feel insecure in his slightly pudgy body, he had never worried about it before but he was about to be naked with one of the sexiest people in the country. Mettaton was toned, yet had soft, curvy hips and legs that he liked to show off by doing ridiculous poses. He had never been with someone long enough to get to the point where being naked was required. It hit him that he was a complete virgin. Would Mettaton laugh at him? He assumed that since Mettaton was even considering this act with him, he had to be at least somewhat attracted to him. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, he grabbed a pink towel off a rack and began drying himself off, making sure to shake his hair dry. He noticed his dirty clothes were gone. ‘When the hell did he sneak in here?’ He walked over and pushed open the closet, revealing a large room filled with all Mettaton’s famous outfits, most of which were pink and black. He worriedly glanced around, unable to find anything deemed ‘normal’. He huffed and starting rifling through a random drawer only for it to practically explode with lingerie, he hastily shoved it all back in and closed the drawer. The next drawer gave more hope as he managed to find boxers, only downside being that they were made of black satin. Becoming nervous of possibly being late for Mettaton, he quickly grabbed a long pink shirt with a ghost on it. 

Passing the mirror, he caught a glance of himself, his curly hair was still dripping and he had visible dark circles under his eyes. Shaking away his negative thoughts he made his way to exit. He poked his head out, nervous to reveal his mediocre self. Mettaton was still sitting in the same chair, but his clothing was different. He had on typical black leather pants, but he was devoid of heels. He was wearing a t-shirt with himself on it. It was bizarre to see Mettaton dressed so casually. The black-haired idol gave a seductive look towards him, licking his black lips. 

“Come on out darling, I was wondering when you were going to be done.” He rose from the chair walking towards Burgerpants who was sliding out from behind the door, still grasping the towel in front of him to hide his choice of underwear. 

“Now don’t be shy in front of me~” He giggled as he moved closer, grabbing the towel from the other's clenched hands and tossing it aside. Burgerpants stood there, trying not to seem overly nervous. Mettaton could see that he was uncomfortable with the predicament, as he was pulling on the bottom hem of his shirt. 

“But don’t you think you could’ve worn something more... sexy?” He said, giving a fake pout.

“Uh, well you didn’t say anything.” He wondered if he would be allowed to keep his shirt on during this.

“Well, it doesn’t matter much, since it’ll be coming off soon.” Mettaton winked at him as he pulled the other towards him using his hands. “Just remember, tell me if you want to stop.”  
This surprised Burgerpants, he had thought that Mettaton would be the type to take what he wanted regardless of other’s feelings. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Ooh... I like that response, you’re turning me on already...” Mettaton whispered close to his ear. 

He shivered when the taller man bit his ear. He felt his knees going weak due to the intoxicating smell of watermelon and flowers and also the fact that he’s never done this before.  
Mettaton could feel Burgerpants wobble in his grasp, amused he started kissing down his neck. 

“You need to relax darling. Let me take care of you...” 

Burgerpants made a small groaning noise in the back of his throat as he felt blood rush to a lower part of his body. Mettaton smirked at the noises and brought a hand up to tightly grab the curly, wet hair on the back on Burgerpants’ head. He pulled the other’s head back and admired the flustered nineteen-year old that was slowly melting under his touch.

“Say, have you have you ever been kissed before?”

Burgerpants closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. Mettaton breathed heavily in excitement, bringing his face close to the nervous wreck in front of him. Burgerpants opened his eyes wide just as Mettaton planted a soft kiss on his mouth. He didn’t know how to kiss at all yet Mettaton starting moving his lips against his. Just as he tried moving his lips, Mettaton opened his mouth and took his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking roughly. This caused Burgerpants to let out a shaky breathe and he felt like he was going to faint.  
Mettaton didn’t give him any time to catch his breath before he assaulted his mouth once again, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Mettaton tasted intoxicating, a combination of red wine and his own special taste. They continued their messy, awkward make outs for a while longer until Mettaton pulled back, looking at the smudged black lipstick he had left all over the other’s mouth. Burgerpants stood with a dumbfounded look on his face, causing his boss to laugh at him. 

“Add that to the list of things you suck at.” Mettaton scoffed lightly.

Frustrated, Burgerpants took a chance and grabbed Mettaton’s head, bringing their lips together again, clashing very ungracefully. He tried to do what Mettaton did to him at the beginning that had gotten him so worked up. He forcefully grabbed Mettaton’s lower lip between his teeth and sucked. Mettaton let out a loud moan and pushed Burgerpants against the wall, smiling into the kiss at the other’s attempt at being forward. Mettaton slid his knee up between the other’s legs. Burgerpants cried out in pleasure at the sudden pressure on his groin, he hoped that Mettaton wouldn’t notice his growing hard-on.

“Oh darling, it seems you’re enjoying yourself already.” 

Burgerpants was ashamed to be in this condition in front of Mettaton. He was also worried that Mettaton wasn’t enjoying this as much as he was. 

“Mhm, w-what about you?”

“Why yes of course, my dear.” Mettaton murmured into his ear as he ran his hands down Burgerpants’ back.

Burgerpants could feel warm hands reach his butt and squeeze. He stifled the moan that threatened to come out. No one’s ever touched him there, and it was embarrassing to say, but he really liked it. He brought his hands up from laying limply at his side to cover his flushed face. Mettaton was not happy at this and pried his hands away.

“I never knew you were this shy. You don’t have to hide yourself from me, I want to see your face… and hear the noises you make.” Mettaton pushed his knee up further, grinning with gratification as the younger man let out a groan of pleasure. “Hehe, that’s it, darling.” 

Mettaton withdrew his leg and hands from Burgerpants’ body and moved back. Burgerpants wanted to cry out in protest at the lack of contact but he was quickly led to the lavish bed by Mettaton. He let out a noise of surprise as Mettaton roughly shoved him onto the memory foam mattress. He propped himself up on his elbows only to be pushed back down as Mettaton crawled over him, looking much like a dangerous panther. He felt exposed with Mettaton looming over him and his legs spread apart. He tried closing his legs only to be stopped by the other yet again. Mettaton had lowered himself to straddle the other’s hips. Burgerpants let out a small gasp at the lewd position. Mettaton smirked as he wiggled his hips.

“O-oh M-Mettaton!” Burgerpants whined as a wave of pleasure spread throughout his body. His heart was going wild now and he was getting increasingly nervous. He needed to tell the other how he felt.

“I-I, um, I’ve never done this before…” He made eye contact with Mettaton. “I’m honestly… pretty nervous, so yeah.” He had hoped that the message had got through to his boss and that things could go a lot slower now.

Mettaton knew that his employee was sort of awkward and weirdly nervous around him, but he seemed too nervous still. As endearing as his shyness was he wanted the other to enjoy himself and let his anxiety go. He just had to persuade the other to relax. 

“Oh honey, who wouldn’t be nervous around someone like me?” He rolled off of Burgerpants and lay back against the mound of decorative pillows. “But I understand, this is a huge step for you~ as long as you open up your heart to me, everything will be fine! Now, come here.” He beckoned with a finger.

Burgerpants got up shakily and got up on his knees. He shuffled his way to kneel in front of the star. Mettaton stuck his legs out to wrap around Burgerpants and pull him closer, causing the other to awkwardly fall onto him. Burgerpants righted himself, placing hands on either side of Mettaton’s head.

“Oh! You seemed to have trapped me here, pinned me down and made me vulnerable. Whatever shall I do?” Mettaton said in his best stage voice, the sarcasm hopefully getting through to the flustered wreck above him. Maybe trying to roleplay would help Burgerpants get in the zone. 

“Huh? What do you mean… you told me-“ Burgerpants was cut off by Mettaton glaring at him.

“Burgerpants, take control!” He shouted, causing the other to flinch. “This is what you’re here for, to screw me!” Burgerpants felt like he was going to evaporate. 

Mettaton grabbed the other by the front of his shirt, bringing him close to his face. 

“Show me what you can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil cliffhanger!!! MTT is getting impatient and Burgerpants is slowly gaining confidence? This is the first time I've written anything like this so comments and suggestions are more than welcome :^) ! (Also how do I indent on AO3? and I hope the dialogue isn't confusing) 
> 
> Sorry if BP seems OOC (/n\\) Also BP showers, because Mettaton doesn't enjoy hamburger smell.


	3. You're Going to Have a Sexy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the big sex.................................................... *me screaming*

Burgerpants knew that what he had come here for was bound to happen. Deep down he had hoped that Mettaton would’ve been satisfied with all the embarrassing stuff that he had already been put through. He felt like backing out, running out of this room and down to the alley to smoke, before he became attached. He had first only agreed to this for the raise, but now he was conflicted. He had found a soft side to Mettaton, the side he had adored back a few years ago. The side that was shown on stage, the one that fans around the world fawned over. He was growing feelings for him again, and that was dangerous.

“Well, Burgerpants?” Mettaton questioned. “Are we going to do this?”

Burgerpants ceased his day-dreaming and glanced down at the man underneath him.

“Uh, yes... I was just thinking. Maybe you could...” His voice faltered. “..Tell me what you want me to do?”

He probably sounded like such a loser. He honestly had no idea where to start. He had watched porn before, but he knew that this was more complicated than those smut videos involving paid actors. He was determined to not back down now.

“Well, maybe you can start by touching me? Mettaton said seductively, sticking his tongue out.

“Oh s-sure.”

Burgerpants timidly moved his right hand to rest on Mettaton’s shoulder, slowly moving it down to his waist and then hip. He felt a rush of excitement. He wanted to touch Mettaton everywhere, he had his chance now to explore the expanse of the idol’s glorious body.

Trying to suppress his heavy breathing, he reached around to plant his hand on Mettaton’s bottom. It felt gloriously soft but also toned at the same time, probably from the intense yoga he does every week. He squeezed it slightly causing Mettaton to let out a noise of pleasure. The fact that his hands alone could draw noises like that from Mettaton gave him the much needed confidence to continue.

Mettaton reached up to run his own hands down Burgerpants’ chest. Burgerpants remembered he had been commanded to be in control and he wanted to show Mettaton he could try to be brave enough to do such a thing. He reluctantly removed his hand from the plushness of Mettaton’s ass and brought it up to his stomach, letting it rest there for a second. Mettaton was waiting patiently, though inside he was dying to get to the ‘fun’ part. Burgerpants moved lower to try and unzip Mettaton’s pants.

After a few seconds of awkwardly trying to complete the task with only one hand, he sat back, flustered, in order to use both hands. He looked to Mettaton’s face to see his reaction as he slowly pulled the zipper down all the way. He saw a quirk in Mettaton’s mouth and looked down once again. He pulled at the top of the pants, revealing pink lacy underwear. He resisted the urge to gasp.

“Finally we’re getting somewhere!”

Mettaton moved his legs to lay flat on the bed, preparing for the other to finally take his pants off. Burgerpants hadn’t yet made any other motions to remove the leather from his legs. Mettaton huffed and took matters into his own hands by pulling them down to mid-thigh, wriggling his hips slightly. Burgerpants, finally snapping out of his daze, scooted back and grabbed the bunched up leather. He pulled them the rest of the way off with shaky hands and tossed them aside, looking back to take in the sight before him, this time with nothing blocking his eyesight.

“Like what you see, darling?” Mettaton smirked, running a hand down to his thigh.

His legs were known to be his best feature, and they honestly were. He was jealous of Mettaton’s smooth, toned legs. Mettaton stuck a leg up in the air, showing off for Burgerpants. His thighs were a tad thick, but not any less captivating. Burgerpants moved to assume his previous position, feeling his face heat up as Mettaton spread his legs apart to accept him. Burgerpants ran his hands up and down the soft thighs. He could feel the other’s eyes on him as he gently rubbed his legs in awe. He was interrupted when the other suddenly spoke up.

“Maybe you should take off your shirt now.” Mettaton rose to sit up straight, holding onto the other’s shoulders.

“I’m kind of self-conscious about myself... so...” Burgerpants wondered where all of his confidence had disappeared to.

“Oh darling, there’s nothing to be worried about I’m not here to judge you” He traced Burgerpants’ collarbone. “Well... at least not in the bedroom.” He tugged at the pink shirt, signaling that he wanted it off.

Burgerpants was embarrassed, but pulled his shirt off anyways, trying to hide himself again, even though he knew that was going to be futile.

“No more hiding! I won’t allow it!” Mettaton protested.

Mettaton held out his hand to receive the shirt that was currently preventing him from seeing the other’s body. Burgerpants reluctantly gave it to him, watching as it was tossed aside. He couldn’t hide now, and Mettaton could see his slightly pudgy stomach, something that he hated. He was the opposite of Mettaton, who was slender and had a flat stomach and beautiful legs.

“That wasn’t so bad, right? Besides, I think you look adorable.” He smiled genuinely as he ran his hands down to feel Burgerpants’ stomach. The comment from Mettaton had made him feel slightly better about himself.

Mettaton leaned forward to kiss Burgerpants, trying to reassure him that his words were legitimate. Burgerpants brought his hands up to run his fingers through the perfectly coiffed black hair, causing Mettaton to grumble into his mouth. He pulled away from his mouth to run his tongue down his neck, stopping at his collar bone to suck harshly until a deep purple mark appeared on the fragile skin. He repeated to kiss and bite at all the skin he could reach on his torso, listening to the quiet sounds coming from his employee.

Burgerpants’ mind was swirling with a mixture of pleasure and need. A feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he had never experienced before. It was pure desire. He tightened his grip on the silky hair, causing Mettaton to moan quietly against his neck. Burgerpants needed more, everything that was happening was driving him mad. The sweet smell of Mettaton, the heat of his mouth planting kisses on his skin, and the anticipation of what was to come. He was unsure of how to insinuate that he wanted more, needed more.

“Mm... Mettaton, I-I...”

He was shushed by soft lips on his and legs wrapping tightly around him. He moved his hands from their place on Mettaton’s head down to the hem of his shirt, tugging at the fabric.

“Are you eager, darling?” Mettaton whispered hotly into his ear.

Mettaton pulled back to look him in the eyes. He could feel Burgerpants tracing circles over his back with his fingertips. He could see how his eyes were clouded with lust. Aching to finally begin, Mettaton complied with Burgerpants’ desires as he lifted up his shirt. He slowly pulled it off, setting it carefully within reach.

Burgerpants first noticed the pink scars that ran from his sternum area to his armpits. It was something never seen before by most fans. Mettaton never liked to show his chest on television, and he felt very privileged to be able to view the idol in a state he rarely displayed. He smiled nervously at his boss, trying to let him know he wasn’t staring in a judgmental way.

“C-can I?” Burgerpants questioned, bringing a hand up to rest on Mettaton’s shoulder.

“Yes! Please darling! Touch me as much as you want.” Mettaton exclaimed loudly.

He flung himself dramatically against the bed, bringing Burgerpants with him, still positioned between his legs. Burgerpants steadied himself and placed a hand on Mettaton’s stomach, sliding it upwards towards the pink ridge. He delicately ran a finger across it, feeling Mettaton’s body shiver under his touch. He leaned down and planted his mouth upon Mettaton’s stomach, trying to imitate what was done to him earlier. Mettaton ran his hands through the soft hair on his employee’s head as he kissed lower. Burgerpants had stopped at the hem of the pink underwear, not daring to go any lower just yet. Mettaton however, was yearning for less foreplay.

“Darling, I think it’s about time we started the real show, don’t you think?”

Burgerpants looked up red-faced from his position between Mettaton’s thighs. This was the moment he had come here for, the agreement he had made with his boss only a few hours ago. He himself had been longing for more, and he was still hesitant of taking any control. He figured the ‘expert’ should be the one to do that.

“M-Mettaton, I’d like to, but d-do you think you c-could take more control?” He asked nervously.

Mettaton could tell Burgerpants had been trying to be less nervous. Maybe he was going too fast. Mettaton had wanted to make Burgerpants feel comfortable by letting him have more control. Though it seems like he was not quite ready to take that position just yet. That was just fine for Mettaton, since he also enjoyed being more dominant in bed.

“You should’ve asked earlier my dear.” He giggled, shifting to sit up.

Mettaton pushed Burgerpants back and slid to the slide, gesturing for the younger man to lay back against the pillows. Burgerpants crawled over and planted himself on the spot where his boss had just been. Mettaton leaned over to search for something in the night stand drawer, returning with a box of condoms and lube. Burgerpants eyed the items as Mettaton set them down on the bed next to him.

“Now then...” Mettaton said, moving to straddle Burgerpants once again, grinning down at him.

Burgerpants sighed quietly in pleasure as Mettaton’s groin met up with his. Mettaton bent down to capture his lips in a kiss. He ran his long nails lightly down Burgerpants’ chest, causing him to make a higher pitched sound of delight. Mettaton could feel the hardness of Burgerpants’ erection pressing against him, he thrusted his hips forwards, causing Burgerpants to cry out.

“O-Oh Mettaton!” He huffed and grabbed onto Mettaton’s hair, capturing him in a deep kiss.

Mettaton chuckled into his mouth as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth, taunting the poor man underneath him. He bit down hard on his lower lip, the other letting out a whine in response to the pain and pleasure that washed over him. He moved his head lower, listening to Burgerpants’ heavy breathing. He admired all the purple bruises he had left all over his chest and internally grinned, knowing his marks would remain there for quite some time. He took the chance to grab a nipple in between his teeth, grinning at the jolt that overtook the other’s body. He loved teasing his employee this way, it was so much more fulfilling.

“You like that? I had no idea you were so naughty.” Mettaton cooed, swirling his tongue around the nub, listening to Burgerpants try to suppress his moans. He wasn’t having any of that. It was time to bring out the big guns.

Mettaton sank lower to ghost his mouth over the tent in his black boxers. He looked Burgerpants dead in the eyes before running his tongue over the bulge straining against the fabric. Burgerpants, surprised at the unexpected wet heat on his junk, cried out loudly, throwing his head back against the pillows and arching his back. He flung a trembling hand over his mouth, trying to hide the lewd sounds he was making. He looked back down at Mettaton, only to see him glaring back in a devilish way, licking his lips. Mettaton slid his hands up the other’s thighs, and underneath his boxers, running his fingers over his hip bones.

“Honey, I need to take these off. Now.” He huffed.

“W-wait!”

But it was too late, Mettaton had swiftly removed the boxers, exposing the entirety of Burgerpants’ body. He tried to hide himself by closing his legs.

“Anthony! No!” Mettaton commanded, slapping his hands on the other’s knees.

Burgerpants was shocked that his boss had used his real name, but it could only mean that shit was getting serious now. He obeyed, and loosened his clenched legs.

“Very good, Anthony...” He said, emphasizing the use of his real name.

He pulled Burgerpants’ legs apart, revealing his erection. Mettaton scooted back in between his legs, lowering his head once again. It was smaller than most, sure, but it was cute, and most importantly, it was for him. He noticed Burgerpants was covering his face with his hands, trying to avoid watching, as if it was a scary movie. Mettaton was not happy with this and grabbed one of his clammy hands, squeezing it. Burgerpants looked at Mettaton, obviously embarrassed to death. Mettaton smirked at his troubled expression.

“You might want to hold on~” Mettaton suggested.

Burgerpants wasn’t sure what that meant at first, but he understood when Mettaton’s warm mouth enveloped his length and he moaned out, grabbing onto Mettaton’s hair.

“H-Holy shit Mettaton!” Sputtered out, bending forward.

Mettaton felt accomplished inside as he continued to run his tongue around the tip. Burgerpants was tugging on his hair tightly. He moaned deeply and took more of the erection into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Luckily he had little to no gag reflex, it something he was quite proud of. He bobbed his head up and down, getting increasingly faster.

Burgerpants was becoming a mess, his breath was heavy and he was pushing Mettaton’s head down along with the rhythm he had going. He was whispering out curses and an occasional “Oh Mettaton faster.” After a while, Burgerpants could feel there was a warm feeling in his lower stomach and groin, he was getting close to climaxing.

“Mettaton! I-I’m gonna-” He was stopped when Mettaton removed his warm mouth from his hard-on.

“Wh-what?!” Burgerpants cried out, he was distraught. The tension was still built-up inside, ready to burst, but the abrupt stop had took him off guard.

“My dear, if you come now, that wouldn’t be any fun...” Mettaton chided, shaking his head.

Burgerpants removed his hands from his boss's head, he felt sort of humiliated, that Mettaton had prevented him from reaching climax. He looked to Mettaton for an explanation only to be pushed back down on the bed.

“You’ve forgotten about me~” Mettaton teased. “You’ll have to wait a little bit longer, and don’t look so sour.”

Mettaton was always sort of needy, but he wanted Burgerpants to give AND get. He got to his knees, slipping off his underwear casually. Burgerpants let out an unattractive squawk when Mettaton threw his underwear at his face. Mettaton laughed loudly when the other flung them away like a poisonous snake. Mettaton was definitely different in bed than on the screen.

“Can we not throw underwear?” Burgerpants grumbled, still being ‘sour’.

“Haha, you are soo seductive right now, you’d better stop before I come right now.” Mettaton snorted sarcastically.

Mettaton was somewhat upset Burgerpants wasn’t completely drooling over his body right now, as anyone should be. Burgerpants should be feeling like he was in the presence of an international TV star, but instead he was still sitting there arms crossed, looking annoyed. This frustrated Mettaton slightly, he was debating whether he should go about this the nice way or the mean way. He assumed the nice way would be better, since Burgerpants seemed more fragile than he had thought. He put on his best compassionate face.

“Aw baby... don’t be like that...I’m sorry.” Mettaton said sweetly, placing a hand around the other’s erection, running his thumb over the top.

Burgerpants let a small noise out, despite trying to still be upset. In all honesty, he wanted this just as bad as Mettaton, but couldn’t help but feel bad. He looked away, trying not to be affected by Mettaton’s pout and puppy-dog eyes. Mettaton huffed as he saw the other glance away. Looks like being nice was not going to work.

Mettaton brought his head closer to his, bringing a hand to grip the damp hair on the back of his employee’s head. He forced Burgerpants to look at him. He leaned forward to whisper dangerously in his ear.

“Either you shape up and we continue or I leave you tied to this bed until you beg and cry for release, your choice sweetie.”

Burgerpants gulped in fear.

“S-sure thing.”                                                                       

Mettaton moved back and gave Burgerpants a toothy smile. He pulled Burgerpants up to an almost sitting position.

“Now as I was saying, pay attention to me.”

 Mettaton sat back on his bottom between Burgerpants’ legs. He gracefully brought his left leg up to rest on his employee’s shoulder. He could see that Burgerpants was trying to avoid looking down at all costs, instead looking warily into his eyes. He wrapped the other around Burgerpants’ back, spreading his legs so there would be nothing to hide.

 “Burgerpants look down, it’s ok, it’s not that scary.” Mettaton reassured him, slinking one hand down to rub at himself slowly.

Burgerpants hesitantly glanced down there, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He wasn’t sure whether or not he should be surprised that Mettaton had heart-shaped pubes. He could that see the puffy outer lips were currently being spread by Mettaton’s fingers. Mettaton was completely exposed to him and it was amazing, but also intimidating, in a way. He felt the blood rush back to his withering length.

“I want you to finger me first.” Mettaton said seductively, but very bluntly as always. He grabbed the bottle that had been tossed aside earlier.

Mettaton brought his leg down from its resting place, and took Burgerpants’ hand in his, placing the bottle in his shaky grasp.

“Just lube up your fingers and you’ll be good to go…” Mettaton said nonchalantly as he laid back to rest on his elbows to watch.

Burgerpants was getting nervous, of course he’s never done anything like this, he didn’t exactly know how this worked, and everything he knew was from porn. Mettaton was staring at him blankly as he flipped open the cap and squirted some of the slippery liquid onto his right hands. He made sure his fingers were mostly all covered before reaching his hand towards Mettaton’s lower areas. He knew there was an opening somewhere amongst the pink folds, he just hoped Mettaton won’t be annoyed at him for poking around like an idiot.

He placed his thumb at the top, pushing slightly, feeling his heart race when he heard Mettaton let out a muffled moan. He ran his thumb down over the outer lips, reveling in the feeling of how velvety it was. Mettaton moved one of his hands down to spread himself apart again, watching Burgerpants’ face turn red. He could see more now and he ran two fingers down the entire slit, listening to Mettaton whining in pleasure. He felt a dip in the wetness, hoping he had found the jackpot, he pressed a finger in.

“Oh Burgerpants yes!” Mettaton threw his head back and thrusted his hips against his hand.

He knew he had found the right place because his finger sunk in. He didn’t move at first, worried he might hurt the other. He wiggled his finger inside the warmness of Mettaton, feeling the varying textures of his inner walls. He decided it was ok to add another finger, seeing as Mettaton was squirming and moaning already. He spread his fingers apart, causing Mettaton to squeeze his legs together in ecstasy. Mettaton couldn’t stand anymore of this, he was horribly impatient, he wanted something else inside him. Mettaton placed his hand on Burgerpants’, removing them from his core. Burgerpants missed the heat of Mettaton around his fingers, but he knew he was in for something even better. Mettaton sat up, his hair had evolved into a mess from all the grabbing and head tossing and his face was lightly flushed. He wrapped his arms around Burgerpants’ neck and pulled himself forward.

“I’m ready for you.” He said right into the other’s ear.

Burgerpants was hastily pushed back down on the bed, Mettaton took no time in opening a condom and slipping it on Burgerpants’ length. He didn’t even bother to put any lube on before he kneeled himself over Burgerpants’ erection. Burgerpants watched in awe as Mettaton lowered himself slowly downwards, feeling the tip of his hard-on come in contact with the wet smoothness of Mettaton.  
Burgerpants cried out when Mettaton suddenly dropped down all the way, taking him all at once. Mettaton bit his lip in pleasure and wriggled his hips slightly, enjoying the feeling of finally being penetrated. Burgerpants had a euphoric expression on as he rubbed his free hand up Mettaton’s thigh. The intense heat of Mettaton around his length and the perfection of Mettaton’s entire body on top of him was almost too much to handle. Burgerpants had to constrain himself from cumming right then and there. He pulled Mettaton down to kiss him sloppily on the mouth.

“Y-you feel so good…ugh” He nearly sobbed.

 Mettaton cradled Burgerpants’ head in his arms, lazily kissing him back.

“Hehe you too.” Mettaton murmured back into his mouth.

Mettaton brought his hips upward, before bringing himself quickly down again, making Burgerpants whine and grab onto Mettaton’s soft hips with his trembling hands. Mettaton repeated his slow and steady pace, trying to let Burgerpants enjoy this as long as possible, even though he knew he was so close to climaxing.

“Please, go faster, please God…” Burgerpants said, his voice dripping with lust.

Mettaton leaned back, trying to take Burgerpants deeper within him. He gradually increased his bouncing, wishing that Burgerpants would also take the initiative to do something other than just lie there. He should probably fix that. He clenched his legs around Burgerpants’ hips, leaning to the side, signaling the other to follow along. Burgerpants got the hint and rolled to the side, Mettaton now underneath him, clenching his legs around his back to keep them together.

Burgerpants hesitantly thrusted his hips forward, trying to figure out the best angle. Mettaton slung one leg over his shoulder, spreading his legs further apart, allowing Burgerpants to penetrate him deeper. Burgerpants increased his speed and was thrusting more fluidly. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Mettaton’s neck, his breathing was ragged and his eyes were squeezed shut.

“Oh yes! P-perfect darling, keep going!” Mettaton cried out and brought a hand up to grab on to the other’s hair.

Burgerpants was hitting a spot inside of him that made him hold on tighter to his hair and let out hot breathy moans right next to his ear. Burgerpants, encouraged by Mettaton’s verbal-ness, began thrusting harder, the sound of skin slapping together filling the room. He was beginning to feel the ball of pleasure build-up again in his lower stomach.

“Mettaton, I’m going to c-cum!” He was nearly sobbing.

Burgerpants gave a couple more powerful thrusts before the tension inside of him released and he felt the rush of euphoria radiate throughout his body.

“Oh! Mettaton!”

Said person was holding onto Burgerpants hair as he weakly thrusted several more times inside of him, wanting to prolong probably the best orgasm he’s had in his life. Mettaton could feel he was close and he spread his legs slightly.

“Hmm… darling, please touch me…!” He pleaded.

Burgerpants was still intent on impressing Mettaton, despite being exhausted. He rose up to thrust slowly while running his shaking thumb over Mettaton’s clit. He gazed at Mettaton’s flushed face, with his eyes closed and perfect white teeth biting on his lower lip. Burgerpants could feel Mettaton tighten around him.

“Oh yes!!”

Mettaton practically yelled, clenching his legs around Burgerpants. Burgerpants watched his face as he reached his climax. His boss looked him in the eye as he finished, something that was definitely beyond intimate. His face relaxed and his beautiful lips were slightly parted as he relaxed against the bed for the last time. Burgerpants all but collapsed on top of Mettaton with a grunt. They were both breathing heavy, not saying a word as they wallowed in the aftershocks of their orgasms.

Burgerpants eventually rolled off to the side, not wanting to crush Mettaton. He tried pulling the condom off, unsure of how to do it whilst not making a mess. Mettaton placed a hand on his, stopping him. He obviously knew what to do as he slid it off, tied it, and expertly tossed it into a trash bin before flopping back down to snuggle against Burgerpants’ side.

Burgerpants’ ecstasy was wearing off slightly, and he could feel his nerves creep back into his stomach. He looked down at Mettaton’s sweet and peaceful face resting on his shoulder, wondering what he was thinking about. He felt his insecurities come back as well. He wasn’t sure what to do now, he had (hopefully) successfully fulfilled his ‘duty’ but, he didn’t know what came next. Was Mettaton going to push him out of the room? What did this mean for their relationship? Was he going to return to work tomorrow to find the same cold-hearted boss he had known before? His stomach sank at the thought.

“M-Mettaton?” He rasped.

 “Hn?”

 “Sh-should I leave? Or?”

Mettaton flung his head up. “I-Is that what you want to do?” Mettaton said, feeling a little hurt.

“No! I just thought you wanted me t-“

 “Darling, you’re allowed to stay the night. Plus its one in the morning, and I wouldn’t want you walking back home at an hour like this.” He hummed.

Mettaton rose and stretched his arms above his head, he smiled down at Burgerpants before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Burgerpants could hear drawers being opened and the water running. Mettaton came back dressed in pink, fuzzy shorts and a casual t-shirt. He threw a damp towel at Burgerpants along with pink boxers, luckily not satin this time. Burgerpants assumed he was supposed to clean his filth off of him and did just that, getting goosebumps at the coolness of the towel against his skin. He pulled the boxers on as Mettaton rejoined him on the bed, throwing the soiled towel somewhere behind him.

“Ah… finally!” Mettaton sighed with relief as he threw the blankets over him. “Come join me, Anthony.”

Burgerpants crawled over to him and took up a position underneath the covers right beside Mettaton, keeping his distance.

“W-was I any good?” He asked, hoping it was okay to even ask that, this wasn’t some kind of test.

Mettaton giggled and wrapped his arms and legs around his employee, pulling him closer.

“You were perfect darling. And I didn’t forget about your raise either. But for now, let’s just put all that aside and sleep…” Mettaton yawned and snuggled his head in the crook of the other’s neck.

 “Hehe, alright then…” Burgerpants could feel his heartbeat slow down as he turned to sling an arm around Mettaton, placing his hand on his head. “’Night…”

But Mettaton had already dozed off, already snoring quietly. Burgerpants had a lot to figure out, but for now, he followed Mettaton’s suggestion and closed his eyes. Sleep overtook his tired body quickly as he drifted off to the dream world.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for making it this far >.> I hope it wasn't too horrible. It's so vanilla but I feel like I rarely see any content with them where they're not doing something non-con or w/e so I was like, I should write something that's actually HEALTHY?? JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY TOGETHER!!! 
> 
> Again. I'm sorry if they're OOC, I still feel like they might be?? 
> 
> As for more on this story, I might write a small prologue later on but, my winter break starts tomorrow and I need to relax. I have some other ideas for mettapants fics, probably one-shot stuff... But this will probably have a prologue, maybe explaining what happens when BP wakes up and what it's like for them afterwards, idk.......
> 
> As always, please leave comments if you liked it, they're really encouraging and they make my life so much better *w* Let me know if anything was confusing, I read this over so many times to make sure there were few continuity errors, etc.
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd really like feedback, about character's personalities, grammar mistakes (I honestly suck at tenses forgive me), or anything else! This is my first time writing and editing my own work so I would love to hear from people~ or you can just give Kudos if you want haa.


End file.
